Misguided Ghosts
by CarolineMiller
Summary: A vida não era fácil para Lily Evans na pequena Hogsmead e, em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, ela decide fugir em busca de sua felicidade. Mas, ao encontrar James Potter em sua viagem, percebe que nem sempre a vida é previsivel.


**Fic de presente de aniversário para Camila Potter do Nyah!**

**ONE SHORT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Misguided Ghosts<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm going away for a while<em>**

**_But I'll be back, don't try to follow me_****_  
><em> 'Cause I'll return as soon as possible<em>_**

- Espera! – eu gritei assim que ouvi o ônibus dar partida.

O motorista abriu a porta, impaciente, e eu entrei ofegante no ônibus sentindo que meus pulmões por muito pouco não fugiram de mim.

Meus ouvidos zuniam quando sentei em um dos bancos vagos e joguei minha mochila aos meus pés. A sensação de felicidade finalmente começava a me invadir. Eu estava _livre_. E por mais doloroso que fosse ter de pensar em tudo que passei para chegar ali, eu tinha certeza de que havia valido a pena.

Finalmente eu iria conseguir lutar pelo que eu queria. E tudo que eu queria era um restinho de felicidade. Apenas isso.

Eu tinha passado muito tempo sendo reprimida pela minha família, muito tempo tendo de aturar humilhações, muito tempo sendo infeliz.

Hoje era o meu aniversário de dezoito anos e eu não podia ter recebido um presente melhor do que a minha liberdade.

Eu sabia que provavelmente toda a minha família deveria estar enlouquecida à minha procura, mas, por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu não me importava com isso.

Eu estava indo para longe de todos, de tudo que me fazia mal; longe de Petúnia.

Eu podia gritar de alegria não fosse o fato de eu estar dentro de um ônibus cheio de pessoas sonolentas que provavelmente me atirariam pela janela se eu fizesse isso.

Talvez um dia eu pudesse voltar para essa cidadezinha pacata que era Hogsmead, talvez quando as lembranças de todas as dores que eu passei ali se desvanecessem, talvez quando eu não lembrasse mais. Mas agora tudo que eu queria era ficar longe.

**_See I'm trying to find my place_****_  
><em>But it might not be here where I feel safe<em>  
><em>We all learn to make mistakes<em>_**

Eu havia sofrido demais ali; eu perdi meus pais muito cedo, perdi meus avós.

Petúnia, minha irmã seis anos mais velha, teve de se tornar responsável por mim, e eu reconheço que deve ter sido difícil, mas eu não a perdôo por todos os anos de sofrimento que tive em suas mãos.

Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro; um acidente de carro onde eu estava presente e fui a única sobrevivente. E Petúnia nunca me perdoou por isso.

Talvez por esse e mais alguns outros motivos que ela tenha se empenhado a me humilhar em cada dia da minha vida após o acidente. Eu relevei por muito tempo, mas todo mundo tem seu limite.

No ano passado, eu uma das muitas de nossas discussões eu acabei respondendo à ela e ela não aceitou isso muito bem. E então as humilhações apenas pioraram cada vez mais. Não tinha hora nem lugar, era preciso apenas de uma pequena oportunidade para Petúnia dar o bote. Minha vida se tornou um inferno, eu já não tinha mais amigos na escola nem em lugar nenhum. Eu fiquei depressiva.

Até hoje.

Pus o celular para despertar às quatro da madrugada e peguei minhas malas que eu estava fazendo há algum tempo. Sai de casa sem fazer barulho algum. Todo o dinheiro que eu tinha conseguido juntar estava embolado em uma meia velha dentro da minha bolsa e eu havia tirado apenas o essencial para comprar a passagem de ônibus para o lugar mais longe dali.

Agora, vendo a pequena Hogsmead passar por mim, todas as casas e monumentos, todas as montanhas e paisagens lindas, eu podia dizer que estava fazendo a escolha certa.

Eu apenas queria encontrar um lugar para mim, algo que me pertencesse, algo que me fizesse feliz e algo do qual eu não poderia viver sem.

Alguma coisa que fosse minha por direito.

Há muito tempo eu já não me sentia mais segura em Hogsmead, e eu não queria viver em um lugar onde o medo era o meu companheiro fiel.

Eu sabia que muita coisa me esperava e que seria bastante difícil eu conseguir refazer minha vida em algum outro lugar, mas eu precisava tentar. Aprender com os meus erros.

**_And run_****_  
><em>From them, from them<em>  
><em>With no direction<em>_**

A viagem seguiu por mais algum tempo até que outra cidade entrou em vista. Com um solavanco o ônibus parou e as portas foram abertas para mais passageiros entrarem.

- Hey, posso sentar? – uma voz masculina perguntou. Olhei para cima e encontrei olhos castanho-mel que me encaravam indagativamente.

- Oh, sim, claro – eu fui para o banco ao lado da janela deixando espaço para o garoto sentar ao meu lado. Ele sentou e atirou sua mochila aos seus pés assim como tinha feito com a minha.

- Sou James Potter – ele esticou a mão em minha direção.

- Lily Evans – cumprimentei com um pequeno sorriso.

- Para onde está indo? – ele perguntou enquanto se recostava confortavelmente no encosto do banco.

- Não sei – eu respondi com sinceridade. – E você?

- Eu também não sei – ele disse.

**_We'll run from them, from them_****_  
><em>With no conviction<em>_**

Nós dois sorrimos, cúmplices, e eu me senti estranhamente bem, dado ao fato de que aquele garoto era um estranho.

- Que idade você tem? – ele perguntou.

- Fiz dezoito hoje – eu disse.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e deitou a cabeça de lado, me analisando.

- Oh, e você aproveitou a oportunidade para fugir de casa? – ele disse em um tom de brincadeira.

- Yeah, tecnicamente – eu respondi sinceramente.

Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que podia confiar nele.

- Você realmente está fugindo? – ele perguntou. – Eu só estava brincando.

- Sim, eu estou fugindo – eu dei de ombros.

- Uau, isso é legal – ele sorriu.

- E você, que idade tem? – eu perguntei.

- Faço dezoito só em abril – e franziu a testa.

- Então você não está fugindo? – perguntei e o sorriso parecia estar colado em meu rosto.

- Oh não, apenas estou fazendo um favor para minha avó – ele deu de ombros. – Ela e meu avô estão completando bodas de ouro hoje e ela pediu para eu sumir de casa, sabe, eles querem comemorar – e fez uma careta.

Eu ri.

- Porque você está fugindo? – ele perguntou suavemente. Ele não parecia estar querendo ser indiscreto nem nada, apenas estava curioso.

- Problemas familiares – eu disse. – História muito longa.

- Hum – ele resmungou e se abaixou até a mochila, abrindo-a e puxando de dentro um pacote de cheetos. – Você quer? – e estendeu o pacote para mim. Eu aceitei.

**_I'm just one of those ghosts_****_  
><em>Travelling endlessly<em>_**

- E então, quando você pensa em escolher para onde ir? – ele perguntou.

Eu realmente não estava pensando muito nisso, mas agora que ele havia falado uma duvida se instalou em mim.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia – eu disse. – Apenas quero ir para um lugar o mais longe possível de Hogsmead – eu disse.

- Hogsmead? – ele perguntou. – Você mora lá?

- Morava – arrumei.

- Oh sim, _morava_ – e riu.

- Você também não sabe para onde vai – eu apontei.

- Yeah, mas eu não estou tentando fugir – ele deu de ombros. – Londres para mim está muito bem.

- Londres é longe de Hogsmead?

- Bastante.

- Oh, _bastante _é muito bom para mim – eu sorri.

**_Don't need no road_****_  
><em>In fact they follow me<em>  
><em>And we just go in circles<em>_**

- Se essa é a sua primeira vez em Londres, acho que vai precisar de um guia – ele disse e parecia estar se convidando.

- Oh sim, sem duvida nenhuma – eu concordei. – Apenas preciso de alguém que se disponha.

Ele sorriu.

- É seu dia de sorte então porque eu estou livre – ele disse e eu sorri.

- Só espero que você saiba guiar direito, não estou a fim de ficar perdida em Londres – eu disse.

Ele fez um beicinho e estreitou os olhos.

- Você está duvidando das minhas capacidades? – ele perguntou e logo em seguida riu.

Eu revirei os olhos.

**_Now I'm told that this is life_****_  
><em>And pain is just a simple compromise<em>  
><em>So we can get what we want out of it<em>_**

Nós estávamos concentradíssimos em nossa conversa quando o ônibus finalmente parou em Londres; já eram dez e meia da manhã, e eu estava longe.

Sorri com isso.

Peguei minha mochila e a bolsa e sai do ônibus com James logo atrás de mim, ele parecia estar ligado na tomada, falando sobre tudo a toda hora. Eu não podia reclamar: nunca havia me sentido mais leve em toda a minha vida.

- Vem, quero te mostrar um lugar – ele disse e me pegou pela mão, puxando-me por entre a multidão de pessoas que havia ali na parada do ônibus.

Nós caminhamos por uma Londres já completamente na ativa, pessoas correndo para o trabalho, pessoas falando ao celular, pessoas chamando táxi, enfim, pessoas de todos os tipos. Aquela correria era tão diferente da calmaria de Hogsmead que, por um momento, me senti um alien.

- Depois de algum tempo você se acostuma – ele disse parecendo notar meu desconforto.

- Como você pode conhecer tanto Londres? – perguntei.

- Eu morava aqui até o ano passado – ele disse e eu pude notar que ele ficou sério de repente.

- E porque você foi morar com seus avós? – perguntei, sabendo que estava sendo intrometida e que provavelmente ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas ainda assim curiosa.

Ele parou de caminhar e soltou minha mão.

- Meus pais morreram ano passado – ele olhou para os grandes prédios com os olhos toldados de lembranças. – Em um acidente de avião. Meus avós foram os únicos que restaram – ele disse e eu me senti mal e culpada por ter perguntado.

- Me desculpe – eu pedi. – Eu não queria ser intrometida nem nada...

- Tudo bem – ele fez um gesto com a mão do tipo 'deixa para lá'. – Minha avó sempre diz que na vida, você sempre vai ter um compromisso com a dor. Que por mais feliz que você seja em algum momento você vai cair e se machucar – ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas você precisa se ergueu e aprender com suas dores.

- Sua avó é um gênio – eu disse.

- Eu sempre digo isso à ela – ele disse e o seu sorriso caloroso voltou com força total. – Agora vamos de uma vez, antes que não consigamos mais lugar.

- Lugar? – James havia voltado a puxar minha mão. – Onde?

Mas ele não respondeu.

**_Would someone care to classify_****_  
><em>Our broken heart and twisted minds?<em>  
><em>****_So I can find someone to rely on_**

E então meu dia ficou imensuravelmente melhor quando James me mostrou o lugar onde ele queria me levar: um café. Meu estomago fez alguns loops de fome. Lembrei que não tinha comido nada antes de sair de casa.

Várias pessoas estavam às mesas, algumas comendo rápido, outras lendo o jornal descansadamente. James me puxou até lá e entrou no café.

- Jamie! – Alguém gritou assim que entramos e, de repente, James foi puxado do meu lado para um abraço de urso dado por um cara gigante.

- Hey Sirius – ele cumprimentou o garoto depois que este o largou.

- Quanto tempo – o garoto disse e olhou para mim erguendo uma sobrancelha indagativamente.

- Ah, esta é Lily – James me apresentou. – Uma amiga fugitiva – ele disse.

Sirius, o garoto, me encarou curioso.

- Eu fugi de casa e encontrei James no ônibus vindo para cá – eu disse e ele sorriu.

- Gostei de você – ele disse simplesmente.

- Eu sabia que sim – James disse e sorriu como se a opinião daquele garoto gigante fosse muito importante para ele. E talvez fosse mesmo. O negócio é que de repente eu estava sendo esmagada por um abraço de urso de Sirius também.

- Minhas... costelas – eu resmunguei e ele me soltou, sorrindo.

- Vocês devem estar com fome – ele disse e só então eu percebi que ele estava com o uniforme do café. – Vou pegar uma mesa para vocês – ele disse e nos puxou até um canto mais reservado onde algumas mesas ficavam ao lado de uma grande janela de vidro, por onde dava para ver um grande rio. A imagem era linda.

Alguns barcos passavam por ali, dando um ar de filme antigo para a cena. Suspirei.

Era realmente estranho o quanto aquele dia estava saindo do imaginado. E muito melhor também.

Eu consegui fugir de casa sem ninguém me pegar, eu estava livre depois de tanto tempo, conheci um cara completamente legal no ônibus e estava em Londres prestes a encher minha barriga enquanto encarava a paisagem mais linda que já havia visto: a de ser livre.

- Em que você está pensando? – James perguntou me arrancando de meus devaneios.

Olhei para ele e sorri.

- Em como meu dia está sendo estranho – eu disse e ele pareceu entender ao que me referia. – Mas eu gosto assim – eu disse.

Nós comemos e rimos com Sirius, que era um cara extremamente engraçado, e Lene – a namorada de Sirius que também trabalhava no café. Os dois eram extremamente perfeitos um para o outro. Eu achei isso completamente surpreendente quando os vi juntos.

Me fez lembrar meus pais e de como eles se amavam. E me amavam.

Eram pessoas que nem ao menos me conheciam, mas que aparentemente gostavam de mim. E eu me senti feliz como eu queria por que esse tipo de pessoas eu nunca tinha conhecido até aquele dia.

Mais uma vez James me arrastou.

Desta vez ele me levou até uma feira onde várias tendas das mais diversas coisas estavam montadas. Eu me apaixonei loucamente por uma pulseira que uma senhora de idade tinha à venda, mas eu desisti de comprá-la quando soube seu preço. Por outro lado eu comprei duas correntes de alcaçuz e dei uma à James que, surpreso já que nunca havia comido aquilo, começou a comer.

Estávamos ambos com as roupas manchadas de rosa quando sentamos no banco de uma praça, cansados.

Encaramos-nos e rimos. Parecíamos duas crianças que não sabiam comer direito.

Era incrível o quanto James era uma pessoa legal. O tipo certo de pessoa para se ter por perto.

**_And run_****_  
><em>To them, to them<em>  
><em>Full speed ahead<em>_**

- Seu cabelo fica legal no sol – James comentou enquanto eu tentava me limpar um pouco da bobagem que estava minha roupa. – Porque você não o solta? – ele perguntou.

- Oh não, eu prefiro ele preso – eu disse e de repente alguma coisa puxou meu cabelo e James saiu correndo.

Meus cabelos caíram por meus ombros e percebi que o que ele tinha puxado de meu cabelo era minha fita de prender.

- James! – eu gritei. – Devolva! – Mas ele estava longe demais.

Eu podia ter ficado ali, sentada, esperando ele cansar de correr, mas eu estava cansada de ficar parada. Tinha ficado parada por quase toda uma vida. Eu corri atrás dele rindo alto. Algumas pessoas riam da gente, outras - as que esbarramos sem querer – xingavam baixo e saiam de perto.

E eu estava tão feliz.

**_Oh you are not_****_  
><em>Useless<em>_**

Mas eu cansei e James ainda estava com todo o fôlego. Logo eu me atirei na grama verde perto de uma arvore, soltando minha bolsa e minha mochila e me encostando no tronco nodoso.

- Que foi, cansou? – ele perguntou quando viu que eu havia desistido.

- Sou uma inútil mesmo – eu respondi com a voz ofegante e cansada.

James foi até onde eu estava e sentou ao meu lado.

- Você não é inútil – ele disse e sorriu carinhosamente, um sorriso que eu não conhecia à muito tempo. – Apenas é lenta demais.

Dei um pequeno tapa em seu braço, o que o fez rir ainda mais.

- Aqui está – ele entregou a fita em minha mão. – Mas não prenda o cabelo – ele disse e me encarou. – Você fica mais bonita com ele solto.

Eu o encarei, não conseguindo desviar meus olhos do castanho-mel que eram os dele.

Ele tinha sido tão, extrema e totalmente carinhoso comigo. Tinha me aceitado como uma amiga, e ele sabia quando eu estava bem ou mal apenas com um olhar. Era inacreditável que nos conhecêssemos há apenas algumas horas.

- Obrigado – eu disse, pondo toda a minha gratidão em minha voz.

Ele baixou os olhos para sua mochila e pôs a mão lá dentro, voltando com um embrulhinho nas mãos.

- Feliz aniversário Lily – ele disse e me entregou.

Eu encarei o embrulho em sua mão completamente surpresa.

- Tome – ele disse e eu estiquei a mão hesitante.

Assim que abri o papel senti um nó se formar em minha garganta. Era a pulseira que eu havia visto na loja e não pude comprar.

Indiscutivelmente uma lágrima desceu por meu rosto e eu sorri para James.

- Porque você está chorando? Pensei que fosse ficar feliz e...

Eu o abracei, esmagando-o ainda mais do que Sirius havia feito.

- Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida – eu disse e os olhos de James brilharam.

E nós nos beijamos tão surpreendente e inexplicavelmente que parecia que tínhamos ensaiado para aquilo uma vida inteira.

E eu nunca me senti mais viva.

**_Misguided ghosts_****_  
><em>Travelling endlessly<em>  
><em>The ones we trusted the most<em>  
><em>Pushed us far away<em>  
><em>And there's no one road<em>_**

Eu finalmente tinha encontrado alguma coisa que era minha, e eu tinha certeza disso.

Porque não é coincidência você encontrar um cara completamente legal em uma fuga, assim como também não é coincidência você se apaixonar perdidamente por ele apenas com o primeiro sorriso.

Mas eu me senti triste de repente.

Não era como se pudéssemos ficar juntos para sempre.

Eu terminei o beijo e senti a respiração acelerada dele em meu rosto.

- Lily? – ele perguntou.

- James, nós não podemos realmente fazer isso – eu disse. – Amanhã talvez nem estejamos mais juntos – eu disse e ergui meus olhos para ele. – E eu já me machuquei demais com perdas.

Os olhos dele pareciam avaliar minha alma.

- Eu sei – ele disse. – Eu também não quero me machucar mais com perdas.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que James me abraçou e encostou-se no tronco junto comigo. Eu adormeci perdida em pensamentos.

**_We should not be the same_****_  
><em>But I'm just a ghost<em>  
><em>And still they echo me<em>  
><em>They echo me in circles<em>_**

- Lily? – a voz de James me arrancou de meu sono. Esfreguei meus olhos e percebi que já não estávamos mais deitados na grama verde. Eu estava deitada em uma cama, dentro de um quarto em tons quentes e James estava em minha frente com uma bandeja na mão.

- Onde...?

- Estamos na casa da minha avó – ele explicou. Franzi a testa ainda mais confusa. – Você dormiu por muito tempo e eu liguei para Sirius e pedi para ele nos trazer para cá.

- Me desculpe – eu pedi sentindo-me envergonhada por ter apagado. – Deve ter sido muito chato você ter de...

- Você estava cansada – ele me interrompeu novamente. - Eu fui muito estúpido por não ter percebido, depois de toda a viajem.

- Não, nada disso – eu disse e sai de cima da cama. – Desculpe mesmo, eu não queria ser um incomodo – eu disse.

James soltou a bandeja e veio até mim.

- Olha Lily, por favor, não vá – ele pediu com tanto fervor na voz que eu o encarei. – Eu... bem, eu falei com minha avó – ele disse. – E ela disse que você pode ficar aqui até... até encontrar algum lugar – ele disse tudo muito rápido e eu fiquei completamente desnorteada.

- Por que... Porque você faria isso? – eu perguntei.

James pegou minhas mãos nas suas e me encarou com um olhar cheio de subentendidos.

- Seria muito estranho se eu dissesse que é porque eu... Bem, se é porque eu me apaixonei por você em apenas algumas horas?

Eu ri.

**_So I can find someone to rely on_**

- E se eu te disser que eu também me apaixonei por você em apenas algumas horas?

Ele também riu.

E nós nos beijamos sem medo da perda ou de qualquer outra coisa.

E eu pude ficar feliz por completo por finalmente ter encontrado algo que era meu por direito.

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
